Blue Roses
by I.wuz.here
Summary: "Let go, Harumi… Let it all go…" he whispered, stroking her soft hair. The walls she tried so hard to build around her came crashing down. 'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown. KanamexOC KxOC
1. Chapter 1: Spring Moonlight

**[Edit]: I edited some stuff, but it's very minor. Changed some words and the um.. format(?) but all in all it's still **_**almost**_** the same. I ****might**** also edit the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight [although I really wish I did so that I could have Takuma all to myself :")] but I do own my OC :)**

**

* * *

**

The night was dark and hauntingly cold. The moon's light blocked by a huge, eerie cloud. The stars and dimly lit lamp posts being the only source of light making the place look more haunting than it usually is.

A hooded figure walked between the two rows of light, making her way to the huge and elegant looking building in front of her. Every step she took made the place feel a little lighter, like the first day of spring. The lights gleamed brighter as she passed by. The way the light shone on her made her look ethereal like an angel or some goddess from Greek Mythology, her strawberry blonde locks can be seen through the hood of her silver baby trench coat, the color of her eyes still remain a mystery.

A silver haired teen was leaning against a tree, looking bored from his patrolling, one of his duties as a prefect; his amethyst eyes looking at nowhere in particular. He was probably thinking of his fellow prefect. Then he felt a strange aura, like a vampire's but so much purer than the others. The aura definitely belonged to a pureblood because of the authority he can sense but he can't really point out what makes it different. He wanted to follow where this aura was from, he was sure it wasn't any of the vampires currently residing in Cross Academy but maybe a newcomer, someone who was as powerful as Kaname. He took a step forward but stopped when a voice called him.

"Zero, the Headmaster wants to see us", said a girl with brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hn", he grunted. It was Yuuki, the other prefect, who called him. He followed Yuuki as they both made their way to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Kaname was sitting on his bed reading a book he'd read for a couple of times before. [Night] Class had already ended and some vampires were getting ready to sleep. He stopped reading when he felt the strange and powerful yet familiar aura just outside the Moon Dorms. He went near the window to take a better look at the person or rather, vampire who possessed the… alluring aura. All he could see was the figure's silver coat and its long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair.

He was not sure if he knew the vampire but something tells him that he had met her before. He noticed how the lights seemed to brighten once she passes by. He was also sure that it was someone of high status, most probably a pureblood like him. A knock on his door cuts his thoughts, knowing it was Ichijo who was on the other side of the door.

"Come in, Ichijo", he said blankly, he knew this was about the vampire outside the moon dorms.

"Kaname-sama, I could sense another vampire just outside the moon dorms, a pureblood." Ichijo said, a smile never leaving his adorable face.

"Yes, I know. Tell the others to gather at the foyer. We're going to welcome another student to the Night Class.", He replied with a small smirk on his face, dismissing Ichijo at the same time.

"Of course, Kaname-sama." With that, Ichijo left with a big grin. He was excited to meet another vampire, and the vampire being pureblood made Ichijo so much more excited. He was skipping merrily along the corridors telling the others to go to the foyer at once.

* * *

Yuuki and Zero had made it in front of the Chairman's office. Zero was waiting for Yuuki to open the door while Yuuki at the other hand, was hesitating and getting ready for what was to come. As soon as she opened the door they both ducked, knowing that Chairman Cross would probably attempt to hug them as soon as they opened the door, like he usually does.

They were right and the Chairman went flying above them 'til he fell face first against the ground. He got up mumbling things like 'why won't you let me hug you' and 'my children don't love me' and fake crying at the same time. Yuuki was looking at him with an 'I had to do it' look and Zero looking rather annoyed. Chairman Cross went back inside his office with Yuuki and Zero following him.

He stood behind his desk while Zero was leaning against a wall and Yuuki standing in the middle of the room.

"Um, Chairman, why did you call us here?" Yuuki asked because no one wanted to start the conversation.

"Ah, how many times have I told you to call me father, Yuuki?" He said being all pouty and sad.

"Actually, there's a new student in the night class..." Zero looked up, remembering the aura he felt a little while ago.

'So it really was a vampire's.', he thought to himself.

"…and she's a pureblood like Kaname. Tomorrow, I'd like either of you to give her a tour of our campus and tell her the rules she is suppose to follow." Yuuki just nodded and Zero annoyed with the fact that there's going to be another pureblood in the Night Class.

The Chairman was being all 'fatherly' again and tried to hug Yuuki, good thing she was able to dodge again and she walked towards the door excusing herself with Zero following her, not wanting to stay with the crazy headmaster, Kaien Cross.

* * *

Every vampire was gathered at the foyer, some didn't know why they were there, and the rest just waiting for the newcomer they heard about. Kaname had been waiting on top of the stairs, and then he heard the huge mahogany doors open revealing the person they were waiting for.

She was wearing a silver baby trench coat with its sleeves only reaching her elbows, under it was a red long-sleeved turtleneck. She was wearing dark denim jeans and black riding boots pulled over it. She still had her hood up as she walked towards Kaname then stopped when she was under the chandelier. The chandelier's lights were brighter once the girl stood under it. She took off her hood and showed more of her long, wavy, strawberry blonde locks and her piercing blue eyes that looked like it glowed.

The vampires in the room bowed acknowledging that she was a pureblood. The aura she gave off was full of authority and at the same time of cheerfulness and vibrancy. She took a step forward looking up to the other pureblood at the room, crimson red met piercing blue.

She gave him a meaningful smile before saying, "Kuran Kaname-_kun_, it's a pleasure to finally see you again." her voice was so melodic it was as if she was singing.

Her words and her voice made him remember where he had felt this aura before.

"The pleasure's mine, _Tsukino Harumi", _he said with a small smile on his handsome face.

* * *

**Hay! I finally made a VK Fic! I'm sorry if it's short and crappy. I don't know how other people can make theirs so long and update like… every other day. I wish I could do that too. Btw, Tsukino means "moon field" and Harumi means "spring beauty". Ok, to clear things up, she does not walk too slow, everything's just happening at the same time… sorta.**

**Hopefully I can update soon. This chapter took me one and a half days to write. I really need help with the plot. TT_TT**

**Anyway… please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Without You

**Disclaimer: Grrr. I do not own Vampire Knight! X( but I do own Tsukino Harumi (:**

Last night I fell in love without you

The stars at night aren't as big and bright

As you make them out to be.

-Fell in Love without You (Acoustic), Motion City Soundtrack

* * *

Harumi walked towards the other pureblood, her eyes never leaving his. Each step she took was graceful and precise; her strawberry blonde hair swaying with her every movement. Every vampire's eyes were fixed on her as she made her way to their dorm leader and her 'childhood friend'. Kaname had not taken his eyes off Harumi since she had entered the foyer. She didn't change that much since he last saw her. She still had the most mesmerizing blue eyes he had ever seen, her cheeks were naturally rosy despite being so pale, and her eyelashes were long and thick. Her hair was longer than before, her curly shoulder length hair was now up to her waist and wavy. She was now standing in front of him, he felt the aura around them change and her lips were now curled into a frown.

_**SLAP**_

He felt his head snap to the right and felt his left cheek sting. He heard gasps from the other vampires in the room. He had not been expecting this from her. For her to slap him like that would only mean that she was upset… _very_ upset. She had no idea why she slapped him. She did promise to slap him once she finally sees him again but not in front of a crowd of vampires. _'Ugh. Why do I always have to be so rash and stupid?' _She thought to herself. Tears were now streaming from her lovely eyes. She tried to stop crying because she knew it was so childish of her to cry just like that but she couldn't. She was looking at floor and feeling pretty guilty for what she had done. She felt two strong arms wrap around her in a strong yet passionate hug, Kaname's chin rested on her head. She felt her vampire heart skip a beat because of the sudden contact but still rested her right cheek to his chest.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry, Kaname-kun..." she whispered almost inaudible so that Kaname was the only one who could hear her. "I-it's… I… rea—" She stopped when she felt him tighten his hold on her, signaling her that she should stop talking and that everything's fine.

She felt Kaname release her from his arms. She looked up to take a closer look at him again and noticed that nothing changed with his appearance. He still had crimson red eyes and auburn hair that she loved so much. Too bad her feelings were one-sided… or so she thought.

"Ichijou, Please show Harumi to her room." He ordered to the green-eyed blonde behind him.

Ichijou faced the strawberry blonde haired girl and smiled one of his signature grins. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tsukino-sama, I'm Ichijou Takuma." His cheerfulness made her smile.

"There's no need for formalities, Takuma-kun, just call me Harumi." her smile matching his.

Takuma felt his cheeks heat up making him blush. "May I call you Harumi-chan?"

"Of course" she giggled.

"We should get going then, Harumi-chan" Takuma said while grabbing her hand, leading her towards the hallway.

She looked back at Kaname who was still looking at her. She smiled at him and he returned it with a small smile of his own.

* * *

Harumi was lying down on her bed. Takuma had left just a little while ago and right after that she changed into one of her silk nightgowns. The one she was wearing was cerulean and reached just above her knees. She got up and walked towards the balcony of her room, the soft breeze caressing her pale skin. Just then a knock came to her door.

"Come in" she saw Takuma slightly opening the door with his head sticking out of it. She couldn't help but giggle on how adorable Takuma looked.

"Harumi-chan, Kaname-sama would like to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay. Tell him I'll be there in a while."

"Okay. Good morning, Harumi-chan."

"Good morning to you too, Takuma-kun" For some unknown reason, her smile always makes him blush.

As soon as Takuma had closed the door, she went to her dresser to look for a robe. She had taken a teal colored one. She went to the mirror to make sure she looked decent enough before going to Kaname's room.

_Knock knock_

"Come in", Kaname was looking out of his window, staring at the moon, when someone knocked on his door. Of course he knew this was Harumi because he had called for her. He faced the door to see Harumi; her hair was tied back to a messy bun exposing her long slender neck. Kaname moved towards her; she instinctively moved a step backward noticing how close Kaname was getting. She then felt her back hit the wooden door just as she felt Kaname's body press against hers. His right hand was on her waist while the other looked the door. Harumi tried to compose herself from the sudden contact. He had always caught her of guard, even when they were kids.

_[Flashback]_

_A little girl was standing at the balcony of what seems to be her room. She was staring at the flowers that grew on it. She liked these roses very much, maybe because it was the same color of her eyes. Her eyes wandered to the only rose that was of a different color than the rest. It was red, the same as… the thought was cut off as a pair of arms were wrapped around her tiny waist, surprising her._

"_Ah. Kana-kun. You surprised me __again__." She while blushing. Her tiny hands clutching her heart, trying to make it slow down..._

"_I'm sorry Harumi-chan; it's just that you look adorable when you're surprised." Kaname had said while smiling, making her blush even more._

_[End of flashback]_

She could feel his lips on her neck; his breath tickling her soft skin. She knew he was going to suck her blood. It wouldn't be the first time but it had been such a long time since he last did. She was anticipating the pain but it didn't come. Instead, she felt his lips move away from her neck and to her lips. It was just a soft kiss on the lips but it made her heart flutter and she felt her cheeks heat up. He then released her waist then moved towards his desk. He took out three tablets and dropped it in a glass of water, making the water a translucent red. '_Blood tablets…'_ she thought. She had taken some before but it had been around a week since she last drank. She watched as Kaname drank the translucent red liquid in the glass. She disliked blood tablets but she had to drink it to prevent her from drinking from humans _'and turn them into level E's…'_ She took a step away from the door and towards Kaname. After a few steps she felt dizzy, her throat was dry, extremely dry, scorching and her bright blue eyes turned blood red with a few specks of purple. Every breath she took was painful. She knew she was thirsty. That she needed blood. Then she felt Kaname beside her, and brought her head to his neck. She could smell the blood running through his veins. It was tempting her, oh so tempting. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. With every strength left in her body, she tried to pull away from him, but his hold was too strong.

With as much strength she could muster she mumbled, "No"

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done :] I'm really sorry if everything's messed up and if it's too short. My mind's not working properly these days :)) So, school starts on Monday so I won't be able to update soon, but I will try my best. Btw, I am so loving Zero right now so there might be some ZeroxOC moments. Can someone give me a cute nickname for Harumi? Cause I can't think of anything xP**

**Big thank you's to BlackenedRose13, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, One Sinful Nightingale, and ausumist for reviewing! THANK YOU!**

**Reviews are appreciated! :]**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Blue

**Disclaimer: haha. I still don't own Vampire Knight!!!! :O**

_Slow down... this night's a perfect shade of dark blue _

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you?_

_I said the world could be burning down_

_Dark blue_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..._

_Just dark blue_

-Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin

* * *

"No"

Kaname had been surprised by her decline to his offer. It could only be his blood or the blood tablets. Once Kaname's hold on her loosened, she pushed herself off and struggled to go towards his desk where his blood tablets were.

Harumi took four blood tablets from its metal case and with no time to lose, swallowed them without bothering to dilute it in water. She winced as she swallowed. She absolutely hated it but she didn't want to drink Kaname's blood.

Kaname was watching her as her breathing slowed and became steady. She then faced him with a somewhat expressionless look on her face. Her usually electric blue eyes that shined in the dark were dull.

"Good morning then Kaname-_sama, _I shall be taking my leave." She said, bowing her head slightly.

He was dumbfounded, either for the fact that she had called him Kaname-_sama_ or because she picked the blood tablets over his blood.

"Harumi, why didn't you-"

"Because I know I don't deserve your blood Kaname-sama." She cut him off. She then left his room, her eyes a bit watery, like she was about to cry.

He wanted to stop her, to make her stay with him, to hug her and prevent those tears from falling, to kiss her…

…But then, he knew he didn't deserve her either.

* * *

Harumi was looking outside her huge glass window, tiny raindrops pouring down from the dark indigo sky. She opened her window and jumped outside, landing on her feet with a small thud. She stood with her back against the wall, her face facing the sky. She was soaked, her cerulean nightgown clung to her body and her hair escaped its messy bun and was now down.

She sighed as tears escaped her eyes. She was being over-emotional and she hated it. But she knew she had to have an emotional breakdown once in a while. She took a deep breath so as to relax herself. The blood tablets were ineffective and she was still thirsty.

Zero was patrolling when it suddenly rained. That didn't stop him though. He liked patrolling in the rain. The sound of the rain pouring on the ground, the sound when his feet splash upon shallow puddles, the soothing feeling of the cold rain dropping on his skin…

Oh how he loved it.

His mood suddenly turned foul when he sensed a vampire nearby, a pureblood at that. Yet, it was the same aura he sensed a few hours ago, that strange yet compelling aura. A part of him badly wanted to approach the vampire… that irresistible pull; versus his vampire hunter instincts that made him want to rid this world of all purebloods.

Being a prefect, he had to reprimand whoever this vampire was.

She was leaning on the wall of the moon dorms when she sensed someone near the vicinity. She did not know this person. She tried wiping her tears with her hand but it proved useless. She didn't want anyone to see her in her present state. She looked vulnerable and pathetic… she hated it.

She looked to where the unfamiliar presence was. Her dull blue eyes met his lavender ones. She just stood there trying to regain her composure as she held her head high and kept her gaze on the young man's lavender orbs.

He was quite surprised at what he saw but he managed to hide it. The girl in front of him was the pureblood he had sensed earlier this evening. She was soaked to the skin and her eyes were red and puffy; She obviously recently cried. Yet she still held her head high and her eyes unwavering as she stared at his. He sighed to himself.

"Go back to your dorm before I report you to the chairman." His voice filled with annoyance, not because he hated her… In fact, it was quite the opposite. He hated himself for not hating her. She was a pureblood and he was a vampire hunter, yet he did not harbor any hostility against her.

She gave a muffled giggle, "So I'm guessing you're a prefect here? Then you must be Kiryuu Zero-_kun_?"

He was surprised yet again that she was able to completely change her mood. She was now smiling at him. Her eyes that were dull blue seconds ago shined electric blue. The rain slowly began to stop.

"How did you know?" He said, with a hint of displeasure. He groaned at the possible responses, knowing it had something to do with the chairman.

"Oh, Chairman Cross told me all about you and the other prefect, Yuuki Cross." She said while laughing at Zero's infuriated face.

He groaned. But hearing her melodious laugh made his insides feel like jelly, though he would never openly admit it. The pureblood he was talking to right now have a certain effect to him… he was not suppose to feel this way. He scowled, he just met this girl and now he thinks he's falling for her; and to think she's even a pureblood vampire. He doesn't even know her name.

She stared at him while he seemed to be distracted. She sighed then looked up to sky. The night sky was now clearer, just the perfect shade of dark blue and the stars slowly began to show themselves. The moon unblocked by gray clouds.

* * *

"_Kana-kun!! Look at the sky! It's so pretty tonight!!" The young Harumi exclaimed to her friend. _

_The young Kaname laughed at his friend while staring at the sky. What she said was true. The night sky was indeed beautiful. Just the perfect shade of dark blue, and the stars were shining brightly. _

'_But it does not compare to your beauty, Harumi.' He thought to himself._

_He wrapped her in his arms, leaning so that his forehead touched hers. They both stared at each others eyes. _

_Crimson red and electric blue…_

_Harumi blushed at his closeness, but she really didn't mind it. At least it was her beloved Kaname._

_Kaname leaned in to taste her sweet lips._

_

* * *

  
_

She absentmindedly touched her lips at the memory. Oh how she missed being with Kaname… but they weren't meant to be together… that she knew.

Zero took a few steps closer to where she was. His movements made her snap her head to his direction. He was stunned to see that her electric blue eyes turned to crimson red. She gracefully made her way toward him as he stood there unmoving. He knew what would happen next, but he really didn't mind. He thinks he's gone crazy now. Just because of this vampire…

Her lips were touching his neck, licking just above his vein. Her arms wrapped around him, right hand gripping his hair. She knew this boy's not just any human. She had heard what happened to the Kiryuu's. _'So he's a level D, huh?'_

"Please?" she whispered to his ear.

He stiffened. It was very unlike him but he just stood there, silently signaling his answer.

She smiled softly against his skin before piercing it. She gently sucked in his blood, careful not to waste any. She then licked the two punctures to close it. She looked up to him with a smile on her face.

But just then both had sensed another vampire, much more powerful than she was.

"Go back to your room, Harumi." Kaname said with a snarl, glaring at Zero.

* * *

**I'll leave it at that. I'm sorry for such a late update. School's been… hell. And ughhhh… this chapter's messed up again :( I'm sorry if it's really confusing. :| sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry~!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and those who gave suggestions for her nickname!! [I chose Mi-chan] **

**Please read and review! :]**


	4. Chapter 4: Always Will

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…**

_This might be my last chance,_

_So maybe I should take it._

_I just hope your listening,_

_To everything I'm saying._

_I miss the long drives, the car rides,_

_The bad fights, the good times;_

_The way you make me feel_

_will never leave my mind._

_-Think of You Later (Empty Room) by Every Avenue_

_

* * *

_

_But just then both had sensed another vampire, much more powerful than she was._

"_Go back to your room, Harumi." Kaname said with a snarl, glaring at Zero._

"What the hell is your problem?" She snarled, not even bothering to face him. She didn't want to face him. Her defenses were weak against his gaze… those red eyes that contrasted with her blue ones. Oh how she loves and loathes them at the same time. She was weak against him and it greatly frustrated her. The way he is confused her to no end: what he really feels… what he's thinking… his motives. He was a complete mystery to her and it made her insane. She took a deep breath as tears escaped from her eyes.

Zero was a little surprised by her outburst and by the tears flowing from her eyes, making them dull. He doesn't know what was happening between Kaname and the pureblood in front of him, Harumi, and what their relationship was. Though he knew that two purebloods and a tension like this were going to cause him problems. So he's just going to do his job as a prefect and send them back to their dorms before this gets too out of hand.

"I suggest you do the same, Kuran-_sama._" He said, glaring back at him.

"Harumi" Kaname said, his voice softer, motioning her to come with him. She just stood there, unwavering, for a couple of seconds. She then took a step closer to Zero, tiptoed, and planted a short, chaste kiss on his lips. At the corner of his eye, he could see Kaname glaring at them, jealousy evident on his face.

"Goodnight Zero-kun, oh, and thanks." She whispered with a faint smile on her lips before disdainfully walking towards Kaname who took her wrist. His pace was much faster than hers causing him to drag her quite forcefully. She wasn't sure what he was feeling after all, she was never sure about him anymore. But then again, she was acting like she doesn't love him anymore being rebellious and all. Maybe he was just as confused as she was. She was fully aware that he couldn't reciprocate her love for him… Well, that's what she knew.

Kaname's grip was getting tighter and tighter and it made her wrists ache. She hissed in pain which caused Kaname to stop walking. He had his back to her so she was looking at the back of his head. She didn't glare this time but she was looking at him with sadness, longing, and maybe guilt in her eyes. Kaname didn't say anything nor did he move; he just stood there probably waiting for something to happen or to hear what she had to say. She thought of what she had to say to him. 'I'm sorry?' 'I was wrong?' Or maybe 'You're a jerk' would do. She knew she had to say something but she didn't know how to start.

"I-I'm sorry…" The words just escaped her mouth. Tears threatened to fall down from her eyes as she continued on. "I think that… I'm just so confused right now…" She looked up but saw that he still had his back on her. "Will you just look at me." And he did what she said. He was now looking at her with an unreadable look on his face.

She slowly removed her hand from his grip and instead, intertwined her fingers with his. She took a deep breath before she felt herself being pushed, her back against a wall. Kaname's body was so close to hers and she felt her cheeks heat up. Their hands were still intertwined while his free hand was rested on her waist. She looked up at his face and knew he was serious. She wouldn't really care what he would do to her. She was willing to accept him. She needed him right now. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath softly brush her skin. His lips landed on hers in a rough, heated kiss. She immediately responded to his kiss and it soon turned soft and slow.

After a few moments, they broke away from the kiss, their foreheads still touching. Harumi had a smile on her face while Kaname smiled faintly. She laughed, such a melodious laugh.

"Well, I guess we better head back to the dorm." She said, a bit embarrassed.

"And you better change before you catch a cold." He said softly and she giggled at his concern.

They walked back to the dorm with their hands still intertwined.

* * *

They both went back to their respective rooms and she took a short, warm shower and a change of clothes. She laid down on her bed looking out her window. She thought of what happened earlier. She still wasn't sure if Kaname really loved her or not but at least they weren't mad at each other anymore. She laughed, she couldn't stay mad at him for too long. Before drifting off to sleep, she softly whispered to herself:

"I love you, Kaname. Always had and maybe… always will."

* * *

Zero was sitting down on his desk not bothering to even listen to the teacher. He rested his chin on his hand and found himself looking out the window. She was all he could think about all morning, her depressed face and the dull blue of her eyes and how it would brighten up and turn electric blue when she was happy and all, how pretty she looked like when she was smiling at him. He mentally sighed. He had to stop thinking of her. The thought of him submitting himself to a pureblood like Harumi was disturbing him. He hated them, he wanted to rid this world of purebloods, purebloods that ruined his life; but she was different. He felt a strange magnetic attraction the moment he sensed her aura. He knew he had to stop thinking of her… but to him, she was just too irresistible.

* * *

**Hahahahaha! Their relationship is really….. um… complicated =)))))**

**I'm sorry for making everyone wait for so looooooooonnngg and that this chapter's shorter than my um... short chapters! I really am. XD and thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made me so happy. I love you all! X3 I hope I can update sooner next time :] so you should write a review for motivation~! Right? Right! ;)**

**Please Read and Review~! [I know you want to]**


	5. Chapter 5: She's Mine

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Vampire Knight.**

_So I spent today,_

_just thinking of ways that I could make that smile shine, _

_cause she's sweet on me, oh I'll make her see_

_That she's mine, all mine._

-Uptown, Get Around by Stereo Skyline

_

* * *

_

_'but she was different. He felt a strange magnetic attraction the moment he sensed her aura. He knew he had to stop thinking of her… but to him, she was just too irresistible.'_

Day class had ended and Yuuki was already at the gates near the Moon dorms, doing her duties as a prefect panicking as a mob of girls almost attacked her. Where was Zero? She needed him badly to scare off the crazy fangirls before they crush her to death.

Zero knew he had to go and help Yuuki since the fangirls would crush her. Poor Yuuki. But he stood there where he had met Harumi, a pureblood whom he willingly gave his blood to. He was confused as to why he did it. He involuntarily touched his lips. Then he remembered that she also kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet. He would be lying if he said he hated it. Maybe he wanted more; he wanted to kiss her again, to feel her lips once more.

But damn, he needed to stop thinking about her. She was a pureblood, and he despised them. He had to stop the feelings growing inside him...

Before he starts falling for her.

* * *

For the first time since her parents died, Harumi woke up from a relaxing dreamless sleep. She sat up dazed, trying to remember what happened before she fell asleep. The memories flooded as she remembered every single detail and a small smile escaped her lips. She stood up and examined her surroundings, the room was relatively big and homey, something she missed ever since her parents died which left her home with a feeling of emptiness.

Realizing that the sun was setting and night class was about to start, she checked the closet to see if there was a uniform in there for her. And there neatly hanged were several sets of the night class uniform ready for her to wear.

She headed to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed her teeth, which she admired for being so pearly white. She then dressed up in one of the uniforms in the closet. After putting on everything, she wore her knee-high boots and checked herself in the full-size mirror. She debated with herself how to tie her hair. She gave up and left her hair as is.

She heard a knock on the door, probably to call for her.

"Come in." She said, after unlocking the door and going back to check herself in the mirror once again.

The door opened revealing a very enthusiastic Takuma. "Harumi-chan! Everyone's waiting at the foyer."

"Oh sorry, I'm ready so let's go now" she said, mirroring the smile Takuma had.

"I shall be your escort to the foyer, my princess." Takuma said while bowing and acting like a gentleman he is yet a bit jokingly at the same time.

This earned a light laugh from Harumi as she held out her hand and said "I'm glad."

Takuma took her hand and kissed it before leading her out to the foyer. The both of them giggling and laughing on the way there.

They reached the foyer and indeed, everyone was there either lounging on the sofas or leaning on the walls. Kaname on the other hand was halfway down the stairs leaning on the railings. Seems like he was waiting for her. She let go of Takuma after thanking him and approached Kaname.

"Hello Kaname-kun, I'm sorry I was late." She said to him.

Kaname smiled. "You're actually just in time Harumi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for your concern."

"Let's go then. Harumi, stay beside me." he said while descending down the stairs and stopping just near the door with her close by. "Oh, and I must warn you it gets a little chaotic outside." he added just before he went outside.

"Chaotic?" Harumi questioned just before she and the others followed him.

Just as they stepped outside, she heard a lot of screaming and such. And there near the gate she saw a lot of girls going crazy and a few boys too. She wondered if they were like this everyday and why they were like this. She looked around at the vampires around her and sighed. It's probably because all of the vampires here were undeniably handsome and gorgeous; they all looked otherworldly to humans. If only they knew how dangerous they really are.

She noticed the two people blocking them off, the school's prefects. She noticed Kaname going towards the girl and followed him because she knew Zero would be there too and she wanted to meet the other prefect as well. She watched as Kaname and the girl exchange smiles and words before introducing herself.

"You must be Tsukino-sama, I'm Yuuki Cross, I'm one of the school's prefect." she politely said.

Harumi had stared at her for quite a while surprised because she looked oddly familiar yet she couldn't really tell who.

"Um. No need for formalities, Yuuki-chan. Just call me Harumi." She said with a smile yet still really confused.

"Harumi, let's get going then." she heard Kaname say.

"Please wait a bit." She told him before walking towards Zero, who was apparently staring at her. This caused Kaname to sigh and he tried to hold in a scowl. He didn't want Harumi close to Zero.

"Hey Zero-kun." She cheerfully said. She was a bit drawn to him. She really wasn't sure as to why she is.

Zero snapped out of his daze and ignored her. She was already stuck inside his head. Having to see her and hear her voice too much. He needed to keep his distance to avoid losing his sanity.

Harumi's smile faltered at Zero's coldness. She thought it was either he was too shy or he just plain hated her. She wouldn't blame him if he hated her. His family was killed by a pureblood and he was turned into a vampire by one as well. She just hoped he would give her a chance.

"Oh. Anyway, I'll see you around." She said quite dejectedly yet she still forced a smile.

"…s-See you around." Zero didn't really want to say that. It just went out of his mouth. He wanted to hate her so badly but she made it hard to do so.

Harumi smiled. Maybe he doesn't really hate her after all. She then followed Kaname and made their way to the classrooms.

* * *

Class ended and everyone was back at the Moon dorms except for Kaname and Harumi who was still inside the classroom. Harumi remained seated at her chair and gazed at the moon, it was a full moon tonight causing the light to shine on her. _'Something the sun cannot do'_ she thought. The full moon always made her long for the sun, to be able to walk underneath it and to feel its warmth without prickling her skin too much and possibly burn her. Yet she also loved the silver shine of the moon. In a cloudless sky, it brightens up the night and leaves the world in silvery blanket.

Kaname was leaning against a desk, watching Harumi as she stared out the window. He couldn't leave her here by herself but he also enjoyed watching her. The silver moon's light shining upon her leaving her with such ethereal elegance. She was indeed very beautiful. She had a very powerful presence yet he knew she was fragile. That's why he'll protect her at any cost, because she was his.

"Kaname-kun, hasn't anybody told you it's rude to stare at others?" She asked him jokingly, her eyes meeting his.

"With a beauty like yours, Harumi, it's hard not to." He said, his eyes still fixed on hers. Her face flushed red at his comment and tried to hide it by looking out the window once again.

"It's getting pretty late; let's go back to the dorms." He told her. She quietly stood up and followed him still embarrassed about earlier.

He stopped walking and asked her, "Harumi, will you stop by my room for a while?"

"Um, Okay. I will." she said to him as they made their way back to the Moon dorms.

* * *

**WAHHH! Sorry for the long wait everyone! School's been hell. At least now it's summer vacation and I'm free to write and not think about anything else! :D**

**Hopefully I'll get to update this more regularly now, since I already have the next chapter planned out. Yeayz!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed/favorite/story alerted this fic. I appreciate it very much. I love you all!  
**

**Reviews are very much welcome! It keeps me motivated ;) and makes me know that there are people out there that likes and reads this fic. **

**Oh and feel free to point out my mistakes... just don't be too mean.  
**

**:")  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Let Go

**Disclaimer: No… not mine :( but Harumi's mine… all mine**

_Excuse me, too busy, oh writing your tragedy…_

…_So let go, let go, jump in.  
Oh well, whatcha waiting for?  
It's alright, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_-Let Go (Frou Frou Cover) by Boys Like Girls_

_

* * *

_

"_Harumi, will you stop by my room for a while?"_

The moon shone down on two figures walking toward the grand building standing in front of them, fingers intertwined. Not one of the two dared to interrupt the calming silence as they enjoyed each others company, and the warmth they shared through their hands. That is until, a certain silver-haired teen decided to spoil their moment.

"Tsukino-san, the headmaster wants to see you." He took his time looking at her. The uniform suits her well, hugging her figure just right. Under the moon's glow, she was breathtaking. He felt a pang of pain as he noticed her hands intertwined with _his_. He looked at the person holding her hand noticing he was glaring at him. Kuran Kaname was glaring at him, not something new but it was happening more often. It was because of Harumi but he decided to ignore him, like always. Jealousy was filling up his system as he continued to glare at their intertwined hands, wishing that she'd just let go. _'Please, just… let go'_

"Ah... oh... I almost forgot. I'm sorry." She said as she, fortunately for Zero, let go of Kaname's hand.

"Kaname, I'm sorry but I have to go. Um, can I just come by your room after this?" Her smile was faint. Deep inside she felt, well, a tad bit disappointed.

"Okay, but I do hope you won't take too long." He said, smiling at her then started walking towards the moon dorms.

"I hope too as well…" she whispered to herself. Damn, she wanted to be with him so badly but this had to be done.

Zero continued to gaze at the strawberry blonde-haired girl's back as she watched Kaname walk away from them towards the moon dorms. It was times like this when he just wanted to ask her why she was so obsessed with that conniving pureblood and so oblivious to his growing attraction to her.

Their trip to the chairman's office was a long and silent one.

* * *

"Ah, miss Tsukino! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" the Chairman, Kaien Cross happily exclaimed as Harumi and Zero entered his office. Yuuki was also there leaning on the chairman's huge desk, looking a bit embarrassed at the chairman's sudden outburst. He was like this to everyone.

"Oh." She was a bit surprised at the chairman's cheerfulness but smiled nonetheless. "The pleasure's all mine, Cross-san."

"Oh please, call me father!" He said with a big smile on his face. This caused Zero to roll his eyes and Yuuki to sweatdrop. Harumi just smiled at him innocently before saying "No thanks" as sweetly as she can. He was incredibly depressed at her rejection but they better get back to business.

"Take a seat. Now Harumi-chan, I suppose you already know the rules here?"

"Of course I do, Cross-san." she said as she sat down on the chair in front of desk.

"And how does your new night class uniform fit you?"

"Perfectly, thank you."

"Here are the blood tablets, you'll be needing it." He said before tossing a small tin box which she caught almost effortlessly. At a closer inspection it had intricate rose engravings and small blue sapphire stones in the middle of each rose. "Just for you"

"Well, I've been drinking this since... well... before... So I guess I'm used to it." She opened the box revealing the blood tablets and she stared at it with disdain then closed it again. "But thank you, I love it." She said, referring to the box.

'_It matches perfectly with her eyes..._' Zero thought, while observing their conversation.

"Oh well, I guess that's all, Harumi-Chan. Have a nice evening."

"Yuuki, Zero, escort her back to the moon dorms, she might get lost on the way there."

"I won't-" but she was interrupted by the silver-haired teen standing near the door, just about to go out.

"Count me out..." he mumbled before walking out leaving a slightly disappointed Harumi.

"I'll do it then, I hope I'll get to know you better, Harumi-san."

"Yuuki, I already told you that there's no need for formalities, right?" Harumi said, facing the brown eyed girl beside her. Yuuki responded with a nod.

"I'll do it then, I hope I'll get to know you better, Harumi-san."

"Yuuki, I already told you that there's no need for formalities, right?" Harumi said, facing the brown eyed girl beside her. Yuuki responded with a nod.

She took a step closer to the door when she was interrupted once again by the chairman. She didn't face him because she knew exactly what he was about to say.

"Oh Harumi... I'm sorry about your loss..." If only she was facing him, she would see the sadness in his eyes. She hid all her emotions choosing to just cry it out in her room later on.

She breathed deeply before placing on a huge smile, "Alright, let's go then Yuuki-chan!" she said cheerfully, hiding whatever she felt deep inside her.

She marched happily ahead Yuuki and the female prefect just stared at her worriedly. "Harumi-chan, that's not the right way!" she called out to the lost vampire.

"Oh, huh? Really? I could've sworn I passed this way earlier..." She said quite distressed but choosing to follow Yuuki instead, who was smiling at the electric blue-eyed vampire who apparently had no sense of direction.

"Now I'm worried that you'll get lost when you're alone..." Yuuki sighed.

"Don't worry Yuuki-chan! I'm gonna get used to this place sooner or later."

Harumi took the chance to look at Yuuki without all the screaming fangirls in the background. She looked so familiar... Like someone she knew from before. Then the memory hit her like a slap in the face.

* * *

_She was playing in the garden behind their manor. The place was big and had various plants and flowers scattered around. She was on her way to the deepest part of the garden when a voice called out to her. _

_"Harumi-chan? Is that you?" the woman in front of her was very pretty. She had brownish red eyes and straight brown hair that seemed to flow with the wind. _

_"I'm Kuran Juri; I'm a friend of your parents." Yes, she had heard her parents talk about the Kuran but it was the first time she saw any of them._

_She bowed and smiled at her in recognition._

_"Good evening, Juri-san." _

_"You haven't met my son yet, have you? Kaname? Where are you?" she called looking around. Harumi also looked around in curiosity. _

_Then a boy her age appeared beside his mother. He looked a lot like his mother. He was a very handsome boy indeed specially when he smiles._

_"Good evening, I'm Kuran Kaname." he bowed and took her hand and kissed it. _

_She was taken aback but smiled nonetheless. "I'm Tsukino Harumi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaname-kun."_

_Juri smiled at the two children. She knew that they were going to get along just fine. _

_"Harumi-chan, I'm going to leave Kaname with you for a while. Would that be okay?" she asked. _

_Harumi nodded in response, having no problem with it. She could show him her favorite flower; her mother told her that that particular flower grew only in their garden. _

_"Good, now you two should get to know each other. I'll be back." She said to the both of them before going back to the manor._

_

* * *

_

'_Kuran Juri-san..._' she thought as she continued looking at the girl beside her.

"Yuuki, you're really pretty." this made Yuuki blush.

"You're way prettier than me, Harumi-san! You're beautiful, really." she said almost stuttering. To be complimented by someone leagues away from her really flattered her.

"Thank you, Yuuki. But you really are pretty... Like someone I once knew, and kind like her as well." she said smiling at the other girl.

"Uh. Thank you, Harumi." Yuuki said, smiling.

The both of them were engrossed in small talk that they barely realized that they were already in front of the moon dorms.

"Well, here we are. I have to go patrolling now, Harumi-san!" Yuuki said smiling at Harumi. She liked her, and Harumi definitely liked her back.

"Goodbye, Yuuki-chan! Take care!" She waved her hands at the now retreating girl.

After seeing Yuuki off, she went inside the moon dorm. The lights were dim, seeing that most of the vampires were in their rooms, sleeping or doing whatever business they had. A lone figure was leaning at the very top of the stairs. His eyes were watching her every move. She looked up to meet that person's eyes, electric blue staring at mahogany red. Even in the dimness of the room, both their eyes seemed to vibrantly glow showing how inhuman they are despite their outside appearance.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Kaname-kun." she said, her eyes still staring intently at his while slowly ascending where he was.

"I had nothing better to do." he said while looking away at nothing in particular.

She had finally reached him atop of the stairs and reached out to cradle his face. She made him look at her. Her other hand found its way to his neck bringing his face closer to hers. She stared right into his eyes, taking in all his emotions, reminiscing all their childhood memories where all were so peaceful and when they just didn't give a damn to the things happening around them. When had they become so broken, stripped off all their childhood innocence?

Her vampire heart felt heavy, making it hard to breathe. All the emotions whirling inside her were too much for her to bear. She knew she was on the verge of breaking down and he knew it as well.

Kaname felt her vulnerability. After all these years he would have thought that she'd grow up as cold-hearted as he was but she was still like the child he once knew and loved. Or perhaps she tried to suppress all her emotions but ended up hurting herself more. He had to protect her.

He wrapped his arms around her, as she buried her face to his chest. She fought so hard to be strong yet his presence broke all her walls. She hated it and loved it at the same time.

"Let go, Harumi… Let it all go…" he whispered, stroking her soft hair.

The walls she tried so hard to build around her came crashing down.

* * *

**I'll stop with that for now. I'm gonna start ranting now…**

**Oh man, I'm sorry this took soooooooooooo long. :( I was busy despite the fact that it's our summer vacation. And my sister won't let me use the computer. I swear she is such a bum. 8-| I was sorta distracted too… I mean, would you believe me if I said that I had 2 Shaman King Oneshots (RenxOC), 2 Naruto Oneshots (ItachixOC), a Charming Junkie oneshot (TsutsumixOC), an Avalon Code chapter (TiaxValdo), and a Harvest Moon chapter (AngelaxChase) all halfway done? And a lot more ideas for oneshots… I can't seem to finish them, but I'll try harder. I'll probably post them all at the same time. ****ONE TIME BIG TIME, BABY!**

**I wrote most of it in my iPod touch. I'm sorry for the suckiness… :|**

**And my OC sorta looks like this: http :/ / iamowezam .deviantart .com /art /Time-for-Something-New-163606785**

**Just remove the spaces. I'll also add the link in my profile. Yes, I drew that, I'm sorry for the suckiness… and she's blonde there… strawberry blonde is confusing -_-**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and the story alerts, and the favorites :")**

**My rant is over!**

**Please read and review, loves! **


End file.
